Of Heavy Hearts, And High Voices
by Lovelikeswift
Summary: He took a deep breath, he lay silently in the room. The darkness was coming down on him like a ton of bricks, he felt it coming up his throat, he opened his mouth, and did what he hadn't in three years. He sang.


Hey guys! So I should be updating on 'The Story Of Us' within the next couple of days. I've been really busy lately, including an interesting conversation with my ex that has me kinda bummed out, so i'm occupying myself with 'important activities' like this one! So this story switches out between people, but its still third person POV, but they are all on the same day.

* * *

>ENJOY! -reviews are love;<p><p>

Sora; _the metal splits, twists, and groans, as cars are scattered on the road._

* * *

><em>Christmas Day, 2007<em>

The wind slipped through his fingers, like silk hair of a childhood friend. His arm was resting on the open window, of his so-called fantastic truck. Despite the cracked windshield, squeaky brakes, torn leather seats, and...well everything, Sora thought it was a pretty good auto-mobile, to be a piece of shit.

' _It's oddly warm to be Christmas,' _Sora thought. The air was heavy with heat, '_perfect for the outside concert'. _He smiled to himself at the thought, of all the under-aged kids dancing and jumping to Sora's rock version of Christmas carols. He glanced at the clock. Shit. He was going to be late. He pressed his foot to the gas pedal a little harder. His truck sped, as he swerved through the not-so-busy highway. He looked at the clock again. What would it hurt to go a little faster? He pushed a little more.

The traffic signal light, flew straight from green to red in an instant. Sora slammed both feet on the break pedal. He skidded over the stop bar. He felt his head start to spin, as the truck flipped over, his head slammed against the door, said truck flipped again, making his head slam against the steering wheel. He felt the glass break around him, as his limp body flew through the windshield. He felt blood trickle down his numb face. His whole body was numb, against the warm pavement. Screams echoed through his ears. He felt a strong pain in his chest and throat, warm blood ran freely from the wounds on his neck. He tried to scream out for help, but his throat was closing, and growing with pain.

Warm rain started to fall over his body. The last thing he heard, was metal bending, glass breaking, and by-standers screaming, before his consciousness slipped away...

Riku; _hearts are broken for the recital not reached_

Damn bitch. She's got some serious balls, to be able to dump him. no. he DIDN'T get dumped. He was the one who did the dumping. That whore didn't understand that, obviously. Riku reached his arm out and cranked the radio all the way up. He was so pissed he could kill that bitch, Kairi. I mean, all he did was fuck another girl, and it didn't mean anything anyway.

He slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, the wind whipping through his silver hair. He slug his arm out the window, and sung loudly to the music blaring from his radio. He swung around curves almost hitting ever car he saw in the process. But he didn't give a shit. He was pissed, and he wanted to go fast.

He saw the yellow traffic light, up ahead, and he knew he could beat it. He floored the gas pedal. He came to the intersection, but it was too late to stop. He saw in the road ahead lay a piece of shit truck, upside down in the center. Someone was laying in the road next to the vehicle, they looked terrible. The truck as well was in just as bad condition. The windshield was completely blown out, blood on the remaining pieces.

* * *

>He braced himself for the impact. He slammed on the brakes. He gulped down air, as the truck grew nearer. He heard his windshield shatter, as the airbag deployed, knocking him unconscious.<p><p>

* * *

>Sora; <em>'you may never sing again' the doctor preached<em>

The annoying sound of the heart monitor, was really working away at his already _ungodly_ headache.

Sora sat perched, in a hospital bed, in a bright hospital room. '_not bright enough'_ Sora thought.

He wanted to cry. His whole body hurt. He had bandages wrapped around his forehead, squeezing his brain out, and a cast around his neck. He couldn't even talk, pain rocked his body everytime he tried to squeak out little words.

He also wanted to cry for whole different reason; his truck, his baby, had been totaled in the accident. His red beauty was gone. If only he had slowed down on the way to the concert..the concert! Oh god, the kids were probably so disappointed! And what would his mother think? Or Namine? Oh god,he needed to be out of here fast!

He noticed a bright red button on the side of his armrest that read '_**nurse'**_. He tapped it lightly, resulting in a loud buzzing sound, that made Sora jump. A few seconds later, a petite nurse walked in, with a tiny dry erase board, a dry erase marker, and an eraser, in hand.

"hello Sora, my name is Nurse Aqua," her voice was squeaky, Sora noticed, "the doctor will be in to see you in a second. In the meantime, if you wish to communicate with me, you will have to use this," she handed the brunette the dry erase board. She smiled a sweet smile at sora, but there was sympathy in her eyes. " the doctor doesn't want you to try to talk. Any questions?"

Sora looked at the dry erase board in his lap. He uncapped the marker the pretty nurse had given him. He scribbled down: _**why cant I talk?**_

He flipped the board over and showed Nurse Aqua. She glanced away after reading the question.

"well," she started, " the doctor has the details. You can only whisper, but he rather you not." as soon as she finished, a tall man, with shoulder length, fiery red hair, walked into the room, a bright smile gleaming in his features.

"Hi Sora," he looked at the clipboard in his hand, " my name's Dr. Axel. okay, I have some good news, and I have bad news. Which do you want first?"

Sora hesitated, before jumbling down his answer:_** bad**_. The strange looking doctor studied his answer. He walked over to Sora's bedside.

"in the accident," he hesitated, " you have a pattern on your throat, one that matches the steering wheel of your truck. So on impact, you injured your larynx."

Sora gave a weird look to the doctor, his lar-whatta? The doctor laughed at the look he was given. "you've hurt your voice box."

Sora felt fear rise in him. How would he talk? How would he _sing?_ What if he _couldn't_ sing? He felt tears fill his eyes. As if the doctor had read his mind, he said, " Sora, it may take a while to heal, if it heals at all. Sora...if it doesn't heal, you...you may never be able to speak again, if you can't talk, you can't sing, Sora."

Sora's heart shattered. _Never? _This is terrible. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. It was all just a dream. When he opened his eyes, he would be back in his truck, on the way to the concert, driving slowly. He squeezed his eyes shut, and held in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, he was receiving a worried look from Dr. Axel.

" are you feeling ok, love?" the light purple tattoos under his eyes, Sora was noticing for the first time, stuck out from his features. He stuck his hand to Sora's forehead, feeling if he had a temperature. He scribbled something down on his clipboard. He glanced at sora, and said, "Now for the good news," oh yeah, he almost forgot, "The good news is, you can still whisper, just try not to do it to often, we want to see if it affects your larynx, which it shouldn't because whispering isn't using your voice, but it's still nice to see, yeah?" Sora smiled sadly at the the handsom man.

"We always have hope."

Riku;_ nervousness racks you, as you sit all alone_

He _hated_ the smell of fucking hospitals. They smell like death, and shit, Especially today, of all days, when he could smell a sue. Fucking great. He got dumped, and now he's about to find out he's gunna' get fucking sued. Not one of his favorite days. If the sue comes up, maybe he could get himself out of it. He was pretty sure it was cute little brunette girl, he saw going into the hospital. Maybe he could bring up some kind of deal, she pleasures him, he pleasures her, a deal worth making.

He didn't want to think about the girl, he saw on the ground before he hit her truck. He focused on the footsteps that echoed throughout the building. He didn't want to think of all the money he was going to get sued for. He didn't want to think of the prettiest girl he's had yet, leaving him, and all his anger at home. He didn't want to think about the big, fat ugly bruise on his beautiful face. Fuck, he didn't want to think about any of it.

Riku looked up as he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up at the all to familiar doctor.

" you should probably go apologize, for _stupidly, _hitting the vehicle, Riku." Riku stared at the ugly purple tatoos, under those green eyes. What ugly tattoo's, I mean, who gets a tattoo, on their face?

"shutup Axel, what would you know about stupid?" Riku snapped, " All you do is run around in gay scrubby pants, and act smart."

Riku got out of the chair, and followed the stupid doctor into the brightly lit room.

Well _Here goes nothin'._

_Well hope you enjoyed it! _

_Reviews are love!_

_LLSV_


End file.
